Girls Choice
by spicygurl
Summary: He knew it. He knew it even before he stepped in the auditorium, that this was going to be a hard week for him. The Sadie Hawkins dance was around the corner and Ponyboy has been asked by dozens of girls. How does he decide who to say 'yes' to?
1. Wednesday Morning assemblies suck

**Warning: There is some pretty random M rated stuff that will kinda slap you in the face when you get towards the end. It's not AWFUL but its hinted M rated stuff. Ah– you'll get there. Just thought it fair to warn you ahead of time. =D I hope you enjoy this. **

**For those of you who are following my other stories, I have updated some. Check it out. If the story you're following hasn't been updated, it will be by the end of the week! Thank you again and please review!**

**Girls Choice**

**Ponyboy POV**

I knew it. I knew it as soon as we set foot in the gym for morning assembly that this would be a hard and long week for me.

Our principal, Ms. Williamson, stood in front of the student body, smiling brightly behind the podium, her aging wrinkles becoming more defined. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that the correct funds have been raised for another school dance." The females in the audience clapped and the males whistled loudly. "Thank you," Ms. Williamson continued. "I'd like to thank the student council for helping start the school fundraiser and making this whole thing possible. I now welcome your school president, Makenna Mae, to the podium." There was a moment of polite applause as a small girl stepped up on the make-shift stage.

"Thank you," her voice was soft but unbelievably high-pitched. "As Ms. Williamson said, there is a school dance coming up and I'd like to introduce the theme. We are doing a newer theme which some of you may know as the 'Sadie Hawkins' dance. For those of you that don't know, the Sadie Hawkins dance is a dance in which the ladies ask any man of their choice to escort them to the dance and it's up to the man to say 'yes' or 'no'. No member of the male student body may ask the female." There was a hushed whisper through the students and a few giggles. "So ladies, make sure you snag up those cuties before it's too late. I'm Makenna Mae, your school president, thank you. See you all Friday night!"

As if I didn't have enough to worry about before.

"Hey Pony!" I heard Two-Bit call from behind me. I turned around and he sauntered up with Steve and Johnny following closely behind. "You gonna go to the dance?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, Two-Bit. If someone asks me, I guess I would." A group of girls that were walking by looked back at me, smiling and winking at me. I blushed.

"Looks like you got that part covered." Steve chuckled.

"Shut up, Steve." I mumbled still blushing harshly. The gym doors opened and the small, girl know as Makenna Mae, walked out, holding a big stack of papers. She suddenly tripped and all the papers fell all over the floor. I gasped and Steve and Two-Bit turned around. Johnny, on the other hand, leaped into action. Jogging over to her and kneeling down to help stack the papers.

**Johnny POV**

As soon as all her papers fell on the floor, I started over to her to help. I don't know why, I usually steer-clear of girls after what Steve said but my legs took control of me.

I kneeled down and started stacking the papers. "Hey," I said.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!" She gasped though she didn't look up at me. "Do you think Johnny saw that?"

"Johnny?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, he's over there." She pointed to where I was previously standing. "He's the tan one that hangs out with Ponyboy. Is he looking over here?"

I really didn't know what to say so I settled for, "Johnny Cade, right?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, Johnny Cade, that's right." I'd finished stacking the papers closest to me and held them close to my chest while standing. She finished her stack and stood up too. Then, for the first time, she looked up at me. She squealed and jumped back and I flinched at her reaction. She quickly grabbed the stack of papers I held and ran off, face glowing scarlet.

"What was that about, Johnny boy?" Two-Bit asked as I walked back to the gang.

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure…"

"You didn't flash her Little Johnny, did you? You know that thing will get you in trouble one of these days." My ears burned and I felt my eyes shrink as I glared at Two-Bit.

You see, last month, during spring break, the gang and I decided to go swimming in the lake up the street. I didn't have any swim shorts and I refused to jump in a lake in only underwear so Two-Bit took me to his house to borrow some of his.

When we got there, he took me up to his room and threw a pair of shorts in my face. I waited for him to leave before I started undressing. Right when I was pulling up the change in shorts, the door opened up. I looked up expecting to see Two-Bit but I was so dead wrong it wasn't even funny.

It was Two-Bit's 8-year-old, little sister. Sarah.

I'd quickly pulled my shorts up the rest of the way but it was too late. She'd already seen everything. Sarah turned around and started screaming down the hall. When I finally built up the courage, I walked out and down the hall where I saw Two-Bit and Sarah huddled up together on the couch, Two-Bit soothing her. He saw me and tried hard not to laugh despite Sarah's state. I knew then that he would forever tease me and I was right. He hasn't let it go since.

"What're you talking about?" Pony asked innocently.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

Just then I heard Steve and Two-Bit laughing rather loudly. "And then – and then she said, 'it was _this _big'!" Two-Bit held out his arms as far as he could reach. "I swear, if she wasn't a baby, I don't think I coulda kept it in!"

My burning cheeks returned and I pulled Ponyboy by the wrist to our next class.

**Hey, let me know what you think in a REVIEW! I'm glad that a lot of you 'Favorite' the better half of my stories but I'd like to know what exactly you though of it. So please REVIEW! **_**NO FLAMES!**_


	2. Do you wanna go?

**Like I promised, chapter 2! =D Thank you to those of you that reviewed, I really appreciated it! =D**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I didn't make it clear that it is Wednesday in the story. I forgot that not all schools have assemblies on Wednesday like my school (well, assemblies, pep rallies, and meetings) so, again, it is Wednesday and the dance is in 2 days!**

**Girls Choice**

**Johnny POV**  
How many seconds had it been since Pony and I walked in the room and took our seats, before a folded piece of paper was tossed at him?

Pony looked down at his desk where the neatly folded notebook paper was. He gave me a look and I sent one back, urging him to open it. He picked up the paper gingerly and opened it out so the both of us could read it together. It read:

_Ponyboy,  
I like you a lot and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?  
XOXO,  
Sharon_

I looked up at Pony and when I saw his blood filled cheeks, I couldn't help but laugh. Ponyboy glared at me and refolded the paper, putting it in his pocket.

"You gonna go with her?" I asked. Sharon was a pretty, little blonde girl that sat four seats up and two to the left of Pony. She was not a greaser but definitely not a Soc; middle-class._ I'd_ go with her and I failed to see any reason why Pony wouldn't.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure…." I nodded and the teacher, Mr. Burns, walked in. The whole class, I watched Ponyboy take notes and occasionally mosey into his own little world. He sure was handsome. No wonder he was already asked out. Maybe if I wasn't so bruised up and if my face was as soft and clear as his, I'd of been asked.

Who am I kidding? Who would ask me? Who would _like _me?

The bell rang and Pony pulled me out of the classroom so fast I barely had time to grab my books. "I need to go to my locker," was his reason. "I want to avoid hallway traffic," was his excuse.

When we reached his locker, he looked around frantically as he put in his combination. "What's up with you, Pone?" I asked.

He looked around again. "When Two-Bit finds out about this, I'll never hear the end of it." Now it made sense.

"Hey, Kiddies," Two-Bit greeted from behind us. Pony jumped and pretended to look for something in his locker.

"Hey," I answered for the both of us. "You have lipstick on your cheek."

Two-Bit swiped at his face. "That's still there? Kathy Daniels asked me out last period. She freaked when I said 'yes'." He scoffed, "Chicks."

I nodded. "Hey, where's Steve?"

"I dunno –oh, there he is!" He pointed towards the boys' restroom, where Steve stood wiping his wet hands on the top of his jeans but he wasn't alone. A pixie-looking girl stood in front of him— almost as if she had been waiting for him to come out– blushing and looking anywhere but his eyes. She seemed to be stuttering while she talked to him and she stood nervously. Suddenly, Steve's eyebrows rose and he said something back to her. The girl looked up at him, eyes wide and she jumped up to give him a hug before running off to a group of girls who all jumped together excitedly.

"What was that about, Steve?" Two-Bit asked when Steve got closer to us. "What's up with the fairy?"

He shrugged. "She asked if I was going to the dance with anyone. I said 'no' and she asked me." He shrugged again, "why the hell not?"

"What's her name?"

"She said her name was Evelyn but she goes by Evie."

Two-Bit laughed. "So, should we call you 'Stevie' now?"

Steve punched Two-Bit's shoulder playfully. "I don't even know her yet. What makes you think we're gonna last that long?"

"So pessimistic," Two-Bit muttered.

"_Spell_ 'pessimistic', Two-Bit!"

The bell rang before Two-Bit could respond so he settled for, "see you kids at lunch." And he and Steve walked off to their next class. "Let's go, Johnny." Pony sighed and we headed off to our science class.

When we stepped into the classroom, we were greeted with the last thing we ever thought we'd see.

The science tables were pushed back and all the students were sitting on the edges of them, screaming at the two girls who were snarling at each other in the middle.

"Yeah, cause he likes little sluts like you!" one girl yelled. I was certain her name was Nicole. Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah, cause _I'm _the slut! Look at you, sleeping with every guy you come in contact with!" This one I knew because she was a Shepard. Yup, Angela.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Raise your hand if you haven't slept with Nikki?" No boy in the room raised their hand. Of course Pony and I haven't but we didn't really want to get into it, "point proven!"

The other girl flushed and shrieked. "Well, then… I guess whoever asks him first will—"

"Mrs. Finch is coming!" another student yelled. That was all that had to be said. Everyone jumped into action, pushing chairs and desks back into their proper spots. I found myself in my assigned seat next to Pony but I wasn't entirely sure how I got there; I was pretty sure I hadn't moved—at all.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Finch greeted. There were a few grumblings of a greeting back to her. "Today, like I said yesterday, we will be mixing properties and classifying them as a chemical or physical change. Since you were all in your seats when I came in this morning, I'll let you choose your partners. Don't choose someone who will get you in trouble!" Of course everyone ignored her warning and sat with their best buddies anyway.

"Okay, the instructions are in the bins on the tables along with your supplies. Read them thoroughly and then begin when you're ready. Ask for help if you need it."

Pony started reading the directions and I took out a powdery substance labeled "NaCl." _Hm…that's table salt, right?_

"Johnny… Johnny…!" someone from behind me whispered harshly. I looked around for who the voice belonged to. It was Nicole. I stared at her and waited for her to talk again. "Could you pass this to Ponyboy?" She passed me a piece of unlined paper that was folded in half. I nodded and turned back around.

Ponyboy was carefully mixing to elements and jotting down observations. "Hey Pony."

"Yeah?" He finished crossing his 'T' before looking up at me. Trying to disguise my smile, I passed him the note. "Another one? Who's it from?" I motioned behind me where Nicole sat "doing her work." Pony looked and stuffed the note in his pocket.

"Are you gonna read it?"

"Naw, I gotta finish this." That's how he spent the rest of the class period: working.

After science, Pony and I went our separate ways. He went to his advanced English class and I went to my remedial math class. We wouldn't see each other again until lunch.

**I'd love it if you all reviewed please! **


	3. Johnny, you're Scarin' me

**Girls Choice**

**Ponyboy POV  
**Christ! By the end of English I had somehow wounded up with _four_ notes.

There weren't a lot of people, no less, greasers in that class. There were about 8 kids in this period. Anyways, when they passed me the notes, I opened them up and looked around for who sent them. When they saw me, they blushed and looked away, which made me blush and face forward again. The teacher thought we were all red because the air wasn't up enough and started grumbling on about us needing to tell her when we're not comfortable so she can fix it. _Gee, _I'm _not comfortable! Get all these girls away from me if you really want to help!_

I was just glad to get out of there when I did. When I saw Johnny at his locker, I hid behind him. He gave me a look that said, "What the hell?" and then looked back in the direction I had come from. He turned back to me with eyebrows raised as amusement spun in his eyes. "Gosh, Pony, I didn't know you literally had girls chasing after you."

I peered around his torso and sure enough there were 3 new girls looking for me.

"_Have you seen Ponyboy?"_

"_Did you see which way he went?"_

"_I could have sworn he came down this way…."_

I started nudging Johnny repeatedly, "come on, let's get outa here! I'm h–hungry!" I grabbed Johnny's wrist and, for the second time today, pulled him along with me. I was walking so fast, Johnny had to jog to keep up with me. Two-Bit and Steve were at the door, ready to walk out. "Two-Bit, wait up!" I called.

They stopped and waited, wondering why I was close-to-running towards them. When they saw I had no intention of stopping, they jumped out of the way, barely missing getting run over. "Where's the fire?" Two-Bit asked.

Fortunately, Two-Bit's car was parked close enough to the building. Unfortunately, it was locked. I pulled Johnny to the other side with me and I ducked behind it. Johnny stood there stupidly before I pulled him down with me.

My heart was racing fast and there was no doubt in my mind that it would have burst through my chest. Then I heard someone call my name. "Shit," I whispered.

"Ponyboy, what the hell are you doing?" Steve always had a problem with me and I never understood why but this time it was a little self explanatory as to why he was asking so roughly.

"Nothing, open the door."

xXx

Lunch was uneventful; I left the guys alone and they didn't seem to miss me much.

We only had two more classes after lunch, so I hung in there. The final bell couldn't have rang soon enough for me and I was out of the school with the guys before I knew it. I felt … free, outside, standing in the school yard. I was literally close to skipping to Two-Bit's car; only Johnny noticed though.

"What the hell is wrong with you, kid? You gonna go skippin' through a meadow next?" I guess Steve noticed too.

Johnny chuckled at this but stopped abruptly when three girls stepped in his way. When Johnny stopped, I did too and that caused Steve and Two-Bit to run into us. We both stumbled forward a bit, but caught our balance before we could fall.

The girls giggled impishly and stared at Johnny for ages it seemed. Johnny's eyes darted between the girls, as did mine.

"Is there a problem?" Two-Bit asked behind us.

The girls giggled again and stopped at the same time, faces instantly turning serious. It was _really _creepy. "It's Johnny, right?" It was the tallest one in the middle that asked. Johnny nodded. "You know Makenna Mae, right?" Johnny just stared blankly. "The president," Johnny still just stared.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "The one that dropped her stuff this morning, man."

"Oh," Johnny said, "her. What about her?"

"She likes you," They all smiled and Johnny blushed, unsure of what to do with the newly acquired information. Steve and Two-Bit were snickering in the background and I shot them and icy glare over my shoulder.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with her?"

"Uh … sure," Johnny's ears had taken a red glow and Steve and Two-Bit small snickers turned into full out guffaws. The one in the middle hugged him and they all scurried off.

"_Morgan, I cannot believe you hugged him! Isn't he dangerous? I bet you were shakin'!" _One of them yelled, it seemed.

This just gave Two-Bit and Steve more to laugh about. "Oh, shit! Johnny, you're scarin' the shit out of me!" Two-Bit joked. Steve laughed harder then made claims of having "pissed his pants". I guess it's needless to say that it was a long ride home.


	4. Girls are overrated

**Hey, I think I'm gonna change the rating on this to T, do you think it's too explicit? It was originally M because I wanted a romance scene for Johnny, but I doubt that's gonna happen now. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**

**Girls Choice**

Johnny sure was a quiet guy when he was around the gang. With me and Dally, he said a few words, even joked around a bit. Sometimes, if he was in a good enough mood, he'd even joke around with the guys if they were poking fun at him, but those instances were very, _very _rare.

I kinda wish he'd say something now, what with Steve and Two-Bit still "cowering in fear" as we drove home. It woulda been pretty funny, I'm sure.

The whole thing was bugging me. I wanted to know why those girls thought Johnny was dangerous. I mean, yeah, he's a greaser but… he's Johnny for crying out loud! I looked over at him and saw that even with all the mocking, he didn't seem to care. Now that I was thinking about it, whenever I saw him slouching over to our house after his dad was done with him, he looked as if he didn't care. I knew he did, but the way he held himself made him seem so… cold.

Johnny deserved to have a good time at the dance, and as long as I didn't have a date, I could make sure Friday night was the best night of his life.

**xXx**

Thursday night as I sat at the table before dinner, I found myself more focused than I have been since we started quadratics in algebra. I wasn't even working on homework any more. I finished that a long time ago. What was sitting in front of me, laid out on the table, were the millions of notes girls have given me in the past two days.

I really couldn't believe it! I mean, how could I have been so oblivious to the females around me? Well, if I didn't notice them before, I sure did now. The google-eyes, the kissy-faces, I saw them all now.

Today in History, I had to sharpen my pencil and as I passed this one girl's desk and was shocked to see that all over her notebook, she had written variations of my name.

_Ponyboy Curtis  
Mr. & Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis  
Pony & Becca  
Pony loves Becca_

I don't think she noticed I was there reading over her… _work_. I don't think she would have if her friend hadn't nudged her a little. By then, I was already at the sharpener, head down and blushing. Golly, that was embarrassing though, and I hoped with all my heart that she didn't actually think I was going to marry her. I barely even knew her to begin with. Besides, she was the least of my worries. I had notes in front of me sorted into three groups: Read, have-to-read, and not-gonna-happen.

I sighed, any intention of leaving the house tonight was put aside.

"That didn't sound like a sigh of happiness," Soda said as he turned a chair around and sat down backwards in it. "What's up, bro?"

I shrugged, what's wrong? This isn't that hard, just pick a girl and go to the damn dance. Or go by myself and help Johnny out. But then the guys would pick on me forever.

"Nothing, man, just the dance."

"Oh yeah, " Soda smiled, "Steve was sayin' somethin' about that. I got to meet his girl. She's real cute, tiny too. Who're you taking?"

"I dunno, Soda. That's my problem."

Soda looked down at the table, noticing for the first time all the notes laid out. "What's this?" He asked picking up a random one.

I ran a hand through my hair as his eyes scanned the paper. "Are all of these invitations for you?"

I nodded, and he looked like a kid with ten dollars in the candy store. "I knew my brother would get there. Who are you taking?"

"Oh, Soda," I dug into my pocket, "This is for you."

"Me?" he asked disbelievingly. I handed it over and waited as he read it.

_The day at school was pretty much a carbon copy of Wednesday. The only difference was that Johnny went to sit with Makenna for lunch after her friends dragged him over there. Steve and Two-Bit were cracking jokes and making bets on how long the two would last together._

"_I say," Steve started, "he takes her to the dance and then dumps her the next day."_

_Two-Bit laughed, "Well, I say he takes her to the dance, fucks her, and then dumps her the next day." _

"_Aw, cut it out! Johnny's not like that!" I yelled._

_Steve rolled his eyes, "of course he's like that you idiot. He's sixteen, the boy needs some action! You're just mad 'cause no one's asked you out yet."_

_I had just the thing to say to him but before I could open my mouth there was a tapping at my shoulder. _

"_Ponyboy…?" Oh no, not another one. I looked up at a beautiful, natural blonde with china blue eyes. She was clearly older than me, maybe Steve's age and she appeared to be middle-class but a closer look at how__ her shoes were scuffed made me rethink. She was clearly a… greaser? I'm confused._

"_I… can we talk over there?" She was glancing behind me and I didn't have to turn to see that Steve and Two-Bit were fooling around. "Look, I know someone's probably asked him already and my _

_chances aren't that high but could you please give this to Sodapop for me?"_

_This girl was different, Soda would like her, I knew it. "Yeah, sure."_

"_Thank you so much!" She said pushing her natural blonde hair out of her eyes._

"_No problem."_

"Hmm," Soda sighed, "I don't think I know a Sandy."

"She's real nice Soda, and pretty, you should meet her." Soda looked at me for a long time before nodding once. He took my advice as a brother.

"Well, now, what's Stevie gonna say when I rub it in his face that _my _brother got twenty invites to the dance. Ya know he was saying that you were in a poor mood because you didn't get asked?" I nodded, I sure did know. "Now, let's go through these and find you a gal!"

**xXx**

"What in the world is going on here?" Darry asked, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

I didn't look up from my list. Soda had me draw a chart with the categories, _name, Soc or Grease?, boobs, _and _butt_. I don't know how he convinced me to do it but I did. And I was even filling it out! The embarrassment had passed a long time ago and there was almost no trouble in answering honestly anymore.

"Nothing Dare, just helping out a brother."

"Yeah," I answered, agreeing with whatever it was Soda had said. Suddenly the paper was removed from under my palms. "Hey!"

Darry's eyes scanned over the sheet. "What is this?" Neither of us answered and he read a few things off the sheet. All the embarrassment I should have felt earlier reared itself. He sighed, "Okay, get ready for bed. You got school tomorrow."

I didn't dare argue with him, I didn't even ask for the paper back. I just wanted to get out of that room.

I stopped at the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

**xXx**

"Hey, Pony, come here for a minute?" Darry asked when I left the bathroom. He walked towards his room and I followed obediently.

I hadn't really been in Darry's room since I was 12 or so, I really didn't have any business in there, so walking in there after two years sure was weird. He motioned me towards his bed while he leaned against the door. I sat and an uneasy silence rested on us. It became unbearable, and finally I asked what was up.

"Pony, you're not a little kid anymore, are you?"

This confused me. Was it rhetorical? "...no." I finally answered looking at him suspiciously.

"No, you're not." He was quiet for a while.

"Darry, what's this about?"

He sighed, "Look Pony, let's just get this over with."

"Get what over with?" I was starting to get frustrated. I hate not knowing things especially when I'm involved.

"I know you've heard somethings from the guys and I know Soda tells you stuff behind my back, but I want you to know that you shouldn't feel pressured to do anything. I know what it's like at your age, and I know everyone talks about how much they've been getting, but just know that what they say may or may not be true."

My stomach dropped, is he... did he just...?

"Don't try and hide it, I know what the mind of a teenage boy is like. It's perfectly normal. You're growing up Pony, you get to make your own decisions. Sex is a big decision and you've got to live with the consequences."

Did he just say the word?

"Now, I'm not asking you this because I'm nosy, I'm asking for your health. Are you still a virgin?"

God, my face was in flames! "Yes," I squeaked looking down. I could have sworn I heard him sigh in relief.

"I'd prefer you stay that way, but I know reality doesn't always line up that way. I read some of those notes you left out on the table," _shit, I forgot to pick those up! _"You seem popular with the ladies." I blushed and he chuckled, "Golly, you sure look a lot like Soda, you know that?" How many times had I been told that? "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I understand what you're going through and I want to let you know that if you ever need anything—_anything_, I'll make sure I have it. Just let me know, okay? Soda, too."

I nodded, and he fumbled my hair around. I quickly swatted his hand away. "Good night, Pony."

"'Night, Darry, thanks." I don't know why I said it, it just felt like the right thing to do. He was definitely jumping the gun on this though. I wasn't even interested in girls like _that _yet. Sure they were pretty but I wasn't ready for sex yet. I knew that much about myself.


End file.
